


all of the good girls act so good

by lucylikestowrite



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2018, Friends With Benefits, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, They are Enemies in the courtroom who happen to sleep with each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-13 02:11:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13560477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucylikestowrite/pseuds/lucylikestowrite
Summary: Sara pulls Ava back in, but Ava stops before their mouths can meet again, their faces inches apart. “I hate you so much,” she says, her voice hard. “You don't need to seduce someone if they're already sleeping with you.”





	all of the good girls act so good

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: this is not set in the same universe as my other AU where they're lawyers. I'm just a biased law student who's been watching too much htgawm lately.
> 
> title is from the good, the bad and the dirty by panic! at the disco. i literally listen to like five artists in case u hadn't already got that

Nobody gets under Ava’s skin quite like Sara Lance.

She sits there, always with that same smug on her face, when, time after time, she wins cases that she has no right to.

Sure, she's persuasive. She's got the kind of voice that people listen to. She somehow turns the most preposterous arguments sound convincing, and it works, over and over again.

She's clever, cleverer than most people Ava has met, and she could take _hard_ cases and win them easily. But she doesn't, she takes _impossible_ cases, ridiculous cases, the ones that should have no chance of succeeding, no chance in hell of winning, and then makes them work, even when they shouldn't, even when there's hardly a case. It's a point of pride for her - Ava knows that.

Sara likes doing things that should be impossible.

She also likes pissing Ava off.

She stands in front of the jury, a smile on her face, and they fall for her charm, for the honeyed words that come out of her mouth. She could probably make anyone do anything if she wanted to.

Ava has no such luck. She's too tall, too imposing, too harsh, and she can't turn on the charm offensive like breathing in the way that Sara can. Can't turn the jury into her friends like Sara can.

So she loses far more cases than she should.

Now that's not to say that she loses them all. Or that it's even a majority. She's good, and she wouldn't still have her job if she lost every time - but it's enough times, enough times when the evidence was clearly against the defendant, to infuriate Ava.

Today is one of those days.

It's been a long one. Every day in court is, but this one has been particularly long. It's dark outside, and court is almost over, but not quite. The minutes left feel like hours. Ava just wants the day to be over, so she doesn't have to watch the jury lapping up every single word that Sara says like she's some sort of prophet.

So she doesn't have to keep ignoring Sara’s glances her way like she’s not seeing them.

So she doesn't have to pretend any longer not to notice that Sara’s top is far too low cut for work.

Sara has taken far more opportunities than are necessary to speak to Ava, leaning over the desk, her voice calm and professional, and her eyes, hidden behind a sheet of blonde hair, hidden away from anyone else's view, are anything but. Her hands, where she props herself on the table, stray far too close to where Ava’s fingers rest for comfort.

She knows exactly what she's doing, knows exactly what she's doing to Ava.

The most annoying thing is how effortlessly she does it, how expertly. That somehow, no-one ever notices. Somehow, Sara never breaks her stride, never stumbles on her words. She drives Ava crazy, weaving flirtation into everything she does, and doesn't break a sweat.

It's enough to drive Ava mad, stuck in a courtroom for hours in end with a woman that seems to care more about toying with her than winning the case, as she pretends not to be affected, pretends that she can't feel heat pooling in her stomach.

She's good at it, obviously. She _has_  to be good at masking how she's feeling. She's a professional, and no matter how hard Sara tries to make her break, she's not going to. But that doesn't mean it's not hard, doesn't mean her fingers don't drum on the table in front of her with a little too much nervous energy. Sara notices, always notices.

Sara wins the case. As the jury read out their decision, Ava can see that all eyes are on Sara - they've known her a day and they're already obsessed, already dragged into her orbit. She sits, preening, examining her nails as if she doesn't have a care in the world.

After the verdict, she turns, ever so slowly, to face Ava, and smiles that same smug smile, tossing her head ever so slightly. Ava just stares back, her face stony, her mouth open slightly in disbelief, shaking her head.

This doesn't seem to affect Sara’s confidence, doesn't affect the brazenness with which she meets Ava’s gaze, but then nothing does. She is constantly unwavering, impossible to bring down.

She makes another show of bending down - Ava has to stop herself from rolling her eyes - before fishing her phone out of her purse.

A second later, a text comes through on Ava’s phone, a single character conveying Sara’s meaning effortlessly.

_?_

Sara is nothing if not to the point.

Ava shakes her head, almost imperceptibly.

Sara has the nerve to pout, out in public, with people still milling around. The room is far from empty, far from private. She gets up, her coat slung over her arm, crossing the aisle between them.

“Sure?” Sara likes that, likes talking about it in public, like it couldn't get both of them fired. It's a game, to see how close she can get to talking about when other people are around.

Ava nods. She doesn't speak. She doesn't trust her voice right now. So she stays silent, unwavering. Sometimes, she's got to retain some sort of dignity.

Sara shrugs. “Your funeral.”

She turns on her heels, walking away. She's not looking where she's going, her eyes already back on her phone, but she never trips, never stumbles in the ridiculous pumps she wears.

Another message pops up the second that the doors swing closed behind Sara’s retreating figure.

_Just so you know, I'm not wearing any underwear._

Ava stifles a groan. Sara is utterly, utterly incorrigible. But she knows what she's doing, knows that Ava will give in, like she always does.

Her fingers hover over the keyboard. A bubble appears, another message from Sara.

One thing that Sara isn't, is patient.

_Does that change your mind?_

A second later, another message appears.

_;))))_

She texts like a teenager. Ava shouldn't be attracted to her.

Ava sighs, then replies.

_Maybe._

She takes her time, packing up her files slower than is strictly necessary, pausing to talk briefly with one of the assistants. She knows Sara will wait, knows it will ramp her up.

In her pocket, her phone buzzes once, twice, three times more. Ava ignores it. She knows it won't be anything worth reading. When she finally leaves the courtroom, a box of files under her arm (files that, now she has lost, are utterly useless), she takes a long route back to her office.

She arrives to find Sara leaning against her door, still staring down at her phone. Another text comes through. Sara's head snaps up at the sound of footsteps. Her mouth falls back into that ridiculous pout.

“Took you long enough.”

Ava shrugs, tilting her head slightly. “I'm a busy woman.”

“Court is over.”

“Maybe I had other things to deal with.”

Sara leans into her as she pulls her key out of her bag. Her eyes follow Ava’s hand, before flicking back up to meet Ava’s gaze, her eyes wide, innocent. “You could at least give me a key.”

“That would go down extremely well with my boss, I'm sure. They just love it when defence attorneys have free access to all our files.”

“But isn't breaking the rules so _thrilling_?” Sara says, her voice dropping, her fingers tugging at the lapels of Ava’s blazer. Ava is momentarily stuck, the feeling of Sara’s fingers close to her skin, only blocked by a thin layer of fabric, overwhelming.

Ava sighs, unfreezing, pushing the door open and dragging Sara inside.

The second it is closed, the second they're cut off from the cameras that line the hallway, Ava drops the files to floor with a thud and pulls her into a kiss, pushing her back against the door.

Her hands are rough, tangling in Sara’s hair, pulling her head closer, keeping her there, but they always are. Sara's mouth falls open, her fingers still pulling at Ava’s blazer, hands bunched up in fists, pressed tight in between their bodies.

Ava pulls away, and Sara’s mouth follows her, her head tilting upwards, her face petulant. Her lips are parted, and she finally looks ruffled. Pink spots appear on her cheeks.

She pulls Ava back in, but Ava stops before their mouths can meet again, their faces inches apart. “I hate you so much,” she says, her voice hard. “You don't need to seduce someone if they're already sleeping with you.”

Because this isn't the first time, or the second. Ava isn't even sure what number they're on at this point, but it's too many. Too many nights. Too much satisfaction that she gets from sleeping with this woman who does nothing but piss her off when anyone else is around.

“But it gets you so riled up,” Sara says, a smirk on her face. Ava kisses her again just to get rid of it, her mouth hard. When she pulls away to breathe, Sara speaks again. “And it's so _fun.”_ Sara’s hands drift down to Ava’s waistband, deftly working at the zipper. “You like it, really.”

Sara's hands skate over the skin above Ava’s underwear, pushing her shirt out of the way. Ava knows she's turned on, knows that if she lets Sara take control, especially after a win in the courtroom, she'll never hear the end of it, so she pushes the hands away, pinning them down with one hand.

The other cups the back of Sara’s neck, her grip tight. Sara’s head tilts, her neck exposed. Ava takes advantage of this, her lips finding Sara’s skin there. The low cut blouse, the one that was so obviously chosen to distract her, and her alone, is leaving little to the imagination.

Sara is making noises, small whines that go straight to Ava’s head, simultaneously loving them and wanting Sara to stop being such a brat, wanting her to shut up. All Ava’s done all day is listen to her talk.

But it's more than a little satisfying to hear her finally lose her composure, lose all ability to make coherent sounds, less than an hour after she was standing in from the jury, making her closing arguments with more eloquence than most people will ever muster. And all before Ava’s hardly even touched her.

She clearly wants more, her hips bucking away from the door.

Ava pulls back, and Sara hisses at the lack of contact. Her pupils are blown, her chest flushed, red marks where Ava’s lips had been.

Ava makes short work of the buttons down Sara’s blouse, leaving it on her shoulders, the front hanging open, her bra on full display. It's bright white, the lace hardly covering more than the bare essentials. Sara follows Ava’s gaze, biting her lip. The half naked look, with hints of who she is in public still on display, turns Ava on more than it should.

She pauses. A shiver runs over Sara’s skin.

“Are you really not wearing any underwear?” Ava asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Find out,” Sara says, always a challenge, always adversarial.

Ava rolls her eyes. She could spend time trying to undo the skirt, but it feels like too much effort, so she finds the hem, tugging upwards, pulling it far enough up Sara’s thighs that she can get a leg in between, pushing up against her centre.

Sara is clearly not wearing any underwear.

She moans at the friction. Ava knows it is nowhere close to enough, but that's the fun of it.

“Aves,” Sara says, her voice breathy. “Come on.”

“You spent all day fucking with me,” Ava says. “I think you can wait a little longer.”

Sara opens her mouth to say something, and Ava, certain that it's going to be something that will piss her off, lets her hand wander from where it had come to rest on Sara’s hip to the inside of her thigh. Sara closes her mouth. Ava isn't even anywhere close to where Sara needs her, but she takes her time, tracing lines with her fingers, all the while keeping constant pressure with her knee.

Her fingers get closer, so close that Sara jerks forward in anticipation, losing her balance slightly in the heels she's still wearing. She leans against Ava, her legs clearly weak.

Ava pulls her away from the door. She moves towards the couch, but Sara shakes her head, pulling away from Ava’s grip to instead find Ava’s desk, sitting on the edge. She crosses her legs, leaning back, shaking the hair from her face. Her feet dangle inches off the floor. She kicks her feet, and the shoes fall away.

Sara smiles, her face folded into an expression that would be innocent, if it weren't for the fact that her shirt is open, her skirt pushed up to her hips.

She bites her lip again, and it's anything but innocent. Ava is back in front of her in a second. She pushes slightly at Sara’s legs and she unfolds them, pliant and obedient. Ava's fingers resume their exploration, soft skin underneath her fingertips.

Sara isn't looking at Ava. Her head is tipped back, her jawline tight, as if she is trying to hold back from making a sound. It's suddenly a challenge, a challenge to make Sara break her silence.

Ava leaves the skin of Sara’s thighs behind, and there is a sharp intake of breath. Her fingers finally find Sara’s centre, and she's so ready for Ava that it's affecting Ava.

She skates around for a second, only applying the lightest of pressure. “For fuck’s sake, Ava,” Sara says, her teeth gritted. “Just fuck me.”

Ava gives in. It's fun watching Sara fall apart from nothing but the expectation of Ava’s touch, but nothing quite beats the satisfaction of seeing Sara’s mouth falls open, a perfect _o_ , as Ava finally slips inside of her.

She moves slowly, thrusting almost lazily, and Sara squirms, her hips canting. Her mouth opens, “More,” falling out of her lips.

Ava kisses her. She knows that isn't what Sara wants, but it's what she wants, wants to feel Sara’s mouth under hers as she struggles to catch a breath. Her teeth find Sara’s lip, pulling, and Sara moans.

Ava ups the pace, her hand moving quicker, and it seems like it's almost enough for Sara, but not quite enough, never enough, apparently.

She's so needy, and Ava hates how much it turns her on. Another fingers joins the first two, and Sara’s eyes, which had fluttered closed, shoot open. Ava pauses for a second. Sara's hiss of displeasure at the loss of friction, loss of movement, tells her all she needs to know.

She pushes in deeper, feeling Sara move around her fingers, trying to adjust the angle, and, when she shifts them slightly, nudging one of Sara’s legs upwards, she feels Sara begin to tense up, her walls fluttering.

Ava presses a thumb to her clit, moving in tiny circles, applying more and more pressure with each movement.

Sara tenses up even more, her face tight. The arms she is still leaning on wobble. When she comes, her face relaxes, her mouth falling open.

Her face is flushed, and she looks so utterly perfect. The image of her coming undone on Ava’s fingers is the perfect antidote to the frustration she's been putting Ava through all day.

Of course, it's also what Sara wanted - wanted Ava to fuck her, wanted her attempts at seduction to end here - so in a way, she's lost again, but she's not going to think about that.

Not when Sara is still tensing around her fingers, aftershocks running through her body, utterly at her mercy. She curls her fingers a few times, and the shocks last a little longer, Ava’s movements drawing the moment out longer and longer.

Eventually, Sara slumps against Ava, her chest heaving. Ava pulls her fingers away, and Sara twitches at the loss. Her breathing is loud. For a second neither of them move, and then Sara’s lips are tracing a line down Ava’s jaw, her fingers going again to Ava’s underwear, dipping below the edges, teasing, already thinking about Ava.

Sara looks to Ava’s face for a reaction, but there's nothing. She's spent the whole day hiding how turned on she was, and she's not about to stop now.

“Babe,” Sara says, her fingers moving further downwards, her other hand tugging at Ava’s pants. “Gimme something.”

Ava considers, then pulls Sara down from where she is still perched, round to the other side of the desk, sitting down on the chair there. Sara gets the message, depositing herself in Ava’s lap, her legs straddling Ava’s thighs.

In this position, Sara’s face hovers above her. It's almost a novelty to have to reach up to find her lips again. Sara's hair falls over their faces. Her hands wrap around Sara’s waist, possessive, pulling her in. One of Sara's hands is around Ava’s neck. The other drifts downwards, pushing Ava’s legs apart in a way that's certainly not gentle.

Sara's hand is eager, her touch precise, and she doesn't waste any time, doesn't tease like Ava did. And yet, Ava can't bring herself to feel bad for having drawn it out. She looks up at Sara, determined not to react as she feels fingers inside of her, but she can't stop a curse falling from her lips.

Sara echoes it, her voice sweet. “Fuck, babe, you're so wet.”

Ava grits her teeth, trying to think of something to say, something to bite back with, but her mind is fogging.

“I knew you liked it when I fuck with you in court.”

“I don't,” Ava says, but her body is betraying her, hot around Sara’s fingers.

Sara laughs, like this is funny and not blood-boiling, her fingers twisting in and out, trying to find purchase at the angle. She kisses Ava, and speeds up her fingers as their mouths meet. She smiles against Ava’s lips when a gasp escapes from Ava’s mouth.

All Ava wants to do is say something, something that will wipe the smug look of Sara’s face, but she can't think anymore, can't think of anything except Sara’s fingers inside her, Sara’s hand in her hair, Sara’s mouth ghosting lines of kisses across her skin.

It's all too much, and then Sara slides off Ava’s lap, her fingers still moving. She has an idea of where this is going, feels herself nearing the edge in anticipation. Sara's hands find her hips, moving Ava forward, and then her mouth is tracing a line across her centre.

The world narrows. All she can feel is Sara’s fingers, still inside her, stretching in a way that's driving her crazy, and Sara’s mouth, just as dangerous.

Sara stills, for just a second, and in the sudden absence of movement, Ava can feel heat rising through her body. Sara presses her tongue to her clit, and Ava falls apart, waves crashing over her, Sara’s fingers still working inside her, rougher than Ava had been through Sara’s aftershocks, but she can't complain, because she feels another orgasm rising.

She feels Sara’s fingers flex, and then they're more vigorous than before, moving so fast that it almost hurts, coaxing a second one out of her like it's nothing. Ava clenches down, hard, and it rocks through her even harder than the first one.

Sara notices. Ava can see that in the way she's taking in every movement Ava makes, the way she glances down at her fingers, where they disappear inside of Ava.

Sara smirks, still moving them ever so slightly, not letting Ava rest, even now that she's feeling overstimulated and spent.

Sara presses up on her knees, and leans in close, dragging their faces back together until they're not even an inch apart. “I think you like it when I mess with you,” she says, her voice low. She pauses for a second, then finally pulls her fingers out. “I think, next time I don't wear underwear to work, I'm telling you in the morning. Give you all day to think about it.”

Ava can't stop the noise that escapes her mouth, something between annoyance and lust.

Sara grins. “That's what I thought,” she says, pulling herself back into Ava’s lap, and capturing her back in a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> hot tip: if your lawyer is sleeping with the prosecutor, u should probably drop them. definitely an infringement of access to justice


End file.
